


letters ; gyuhao

by suame



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Letters, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suame/pseuds/suame
Summary: Minghao is sorry for being in love with Mingyu so he writes him letters.
Kudos: 2





	letters ; gyuhao

**Author's Note:**

> This a book I posted on my wattpad (@woonggi_) so go show it some love there. 
> 
> enjoy :)))

To Mingyu~

I'm sorry. 

I'm sorry that I love you. 

I know that it's wrong. 

I shouldn't be in love with my best friend, my member. 

But I can't help it. 

I'm in love. 

I'm in love with you. 

Sincerely  
~ Minghao

To Mingyu~

I decided to leave the group today. 

The other members don't know why I left the group. 

You're the only one who knows that I left the group because I'm in love with you. 

I saw the other members crying after our managers told you I was leaving the group. 

You weren't crying though. 

But that's okay. It would probably give me false hope if you did. 

Chan was begging me to not leave. 

I feel bad but I have to do this. 

For you.. 

Sincerely  
~ Minghao

To Mingyu~

I think I'm going to stop sending you letters. 

I'm probably getting annoying. 

Sincerely  
~ Minghao

To Mingyu~

I know I said I would stop sending you letters but I really just need a place to vent, it's been pretty rough. 

I still can't find a job. 

I also don't have a house yet. I've been sleeping on a bench in the park. 

I don't have any family to stay with either since they all live in China. 

You probably don't care about my problems so I'm sorry if this is annoying you. 

I've been trying to get over you. 

It's for the best. 

But I can't. I still remember the way you used to cuddle me when I was scared, or I couldn't fall asleep. 

I still remember all the things we've done. So it's been pretty hard to get over you. 

I hope I'll get over you soon but I still love you. 

I love you, Kim Mingyu.. 

Sincerely  
~Minghao

To Mingyu~

I'm still homeless. 

I don't want to do this anymore. I can't do this. 

I haven't eaten in a few days. I can't buy much because I'm not making any money. 

But I still have the t-shirt you gave me. I'll always keep this. I can't let go of it. 

I know I said that I'll try to get over you but I don't think I ever will. 

I love you too much. You're my whole world. 

I don't know what I'm going to do. I know I'm not going to live long because I can't eat and I don't have a home. 

Maybe I'll be luckier in the future. 

But I don't think I'll have a future. 

Sincerely  
~ Minghao

To Mingyu~

I can't do this anymore. 

I can't live like this. It's too hard. 

I know I sound pathetic but I really can't. I'm struggling too much. 

I found a lady who gave me some pills. 

I don't know what they are. 

I think I'm going to take them all. 

I might die from it. I hope I die so that I won't struggle anymore. 

Should I take them all? 

Sincerely  
~Minghao

To Mingyu~

This is my final letter. 

I've decided that I'm going to take all of the pills. 

I'm very weak right now so I'm probably going to die. 

But I'm still happy. I'm happy that I got to meet you and the rest of the members. 

I love you all to death. But my love is what got me into this mess. 

I'm going to take them now. 

Tell the other members I love them. 

I'll miss them, but not as much as I'm going to miss you. 

I love you Kim Mingyu, and I always will. 

Sincerely  
~Minghao

Mingyu and the other 11 boys were reading the notes Minghao had been sending. 

They were all sobbing. They wanted their haohao back. But they knew they would never see him again. 

The thing is Mingyu is in love with Minghao. It hurts him so much knowing that the love of his life, is out of his life. 

He will forever miss his haohao. He won't ever forget him because.. 

He is in love with Xu Minghao... 

end


End file.
